degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24435238-20170413034521
I’m coming out of hibernation (yikes these have been a busy few weeks, I miss yall) because I spent the past 30 hours binge-watching 13 Reasons Why and I need to discuss it (after a quick glance through the last few pages I realized pretty much everyone’s already seen it and I’m v happy about that). I’ll make this post short and then post a longer one going through each character, but I read this book back in high school, aka the only book I’ve read in the past 8 years, so when I found out they were making a Netflix series about it, I was hella excited. And the best part is I actually forgot most of the detail in the book so I was able to watch the series with a fresh pair of eyes and get shook at most of the plot twists (other than the obvious things like the rape situations). Overall, I really enjoyed the first season – I cried here and then but not as much as I thought I would. I only really like a handful of the characters, but oddly, my hatred for most of the characters felt…good. Like I wasn’t annoyed with any of the characters I hated – I genuinely loved everyone being villains and enjoyed hating them. That being said, I’m afraid that with a season 2 will come redemption storylines for characters like Justin, Courtney, Marcus and Tyler, and I’m not here for that tbh cuz they’re truly disgusting (redemption storylines for Zach, Jessica, Alex and Ryan I’ll be happy with tho). Watching everything that Hannah went through was so heartbreaking. It was so disheartening to see this young girl get beat down by everyone around her (well, almost everyone), and truly thinking that life would be better off without her in it. The portrayal of Hannah was so beautifully done, I hope that they find a way to incorporate her into season 2 somehow, although that will probably be scarce given all of her backstory and flashbacks were used in season 1. Hannah and Clay’s friendship/relationship was also so beautiful, it broke my heart that she couldn’t turn to him for help and that she thought he hated her. It was also so hard to see Clay trying to live his life without Hannah in it and how much of an impact she had in his life, even after she was gone. That scar on his forehead was pretty much indirectly caused by her (he stopped wearing a helmet for her) and it was a constant reminder that she lived on within him. I think I just about lost it towards the end when Clay reached out to Skye, as so he can save her before it was too late. I wonder if the writers will make a relationship out of that, or put him together with Sheri. My ranking of the students (which I will go into detail later): Hannah > Clay > Sheri = Jeff > Skye > Tony > Jessica >>> Zach > Alex > Ryan >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Courtney > Marcus > Tyler >>>>>>>>>>> Justin >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> he-who-shall-not-be-named